equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Twilight Sparkle
|hair = with and streaks |coat = (human) (human, in a non-Equestria Girls image posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page) |race = Alicorn Human |voice = Tara Strong Rebecca Shoichet (singing) |residence = Equestria Human world |cutie mark = }} Twilight Sparkle is a student from Canterlot High School and the main protagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She represents the element of magic. Depiction in films 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls' In the first film, Twilight and Spike teleport to a human world to retrieve the stolen element of magic crown from Sunset Shimmer. Twilight and Spike enter Canterlot High and meet the human counterparts of their Ponyville friends. When Twilight discovers that Principal Celestia will award the crown to the Princess of the Fall Formal dance, she decides to run for Princess. She wins, despite a smear campaign orchestrated by Sunset Shimmer, and receives the crown at the dance. However, Sunset Shimmer takes the crown by force and transforms into a rage-filled demon. She hypnotizes the students, whom she plans to use as an army to invade Equestria. When she attacks Twilight, Twilight's friends shield her and inadvertently activate the magic of friendship. They defeat Sunset Shimmer, who is remorseful for her actions. After the dance, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria. Twilight feels more confident about being a princess than before. She bumps into Flash Sentry, who she encountered several times in the human world, and blushes. Twilight's friends tease her for having a crush, but she denies it. 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' In the film, the reformed Sunset Shimmer uses a magical book to write a note to Princess Celestia that magically appears in a book in Celestia's library. When Twilight sees this book, she senses that her CHS friends need her help, so she and Spike go through a modified version of the Crystal Mirror to return to the human world. Once there, Twilight is told of the situation at CHS while also revealing her new status back home in Equestria as the Princess of Friendship. Twilight learns that her human friends are still able to assume half-pony forms after she returned home with the element of magic. She attempts to take out the Dazzlings at the pre-Battle of the Bands party immediately, only to find the magic of friendship not working. Believing that they need a counterspell song to counteract the Dazzlings' song, Twilight struggles to come up with one as the Rainbooms battle their way to the finals to buy Twilight more time. When they are dropped into the basement of the amphitheater stage by Trixie and the Illusions, under encouragement from the Dazzlings, Twilight gives up hope, only to discover that the reason the magic of friendship never worked was because the Rainbooms had allowed a few minor suggestions that they could not agree upon to drive a rift into their friendships. That caused it to become warped into something the Dazzlings could feed upon to regain their powers, and render it powerless. Once the Rainbooms realize their error and make amends, together with DJ Pon-3, who was immune to the Dazzlings' spell thanks to her headphones, and Sunset lending her strength to them, Twilight and the band are able to overpower and destroy the Dazzlings' power sources, stripping them of their dark powers permanently, and leaving them to be forced off the stage in disgrace by the angry students and faculty. Afterward, Twilight returns home to Equestria, but thanks to how she was able to re-energize the portal, she can come back to visit anytime she wants. Sunset also takes it upon herself to write her friendship reports into her old journal for Twilight to read back in Equestria. After the credits roll, the human world's Twilight pieces together some strange events that occurred at Canterlot High School. She talks to her non-sentient dog Spike. This version of Twilight looks extremely different as she has her hair in a bun and wears thick black glasses. 'Shake Your Tail' Twilight first appears in Shake Your Tail, where she helps her friends come up with a theme for the Spring Fling party at Canterlot High. She comes up with a classroom theme, but that idea does not sit well with the others. 'Perfect Day for Fun' Twilight reappears in Perfect Day for Fun, where she spends some time with Fluttershy at the Canterlot High springtime carnival. At one point, she gives Fluttershy a Discord plushie, but Fluttershy smacks it with a Whack-a-Mole hammer. She and Fluttershy spend most of the short trying to find the others. They finally reunite at the photo booth. The friends all take some photos, but then Twilight tells them it is almost showtime and they take off to perform on the stage. In one photo montage, Twilight and Applejack drag a crying Fluttershy into a haunted house. However, Applejack and Twilight end up getting scared themselves while Fluttershy shows indifference towards it. The final scene shows Twilight and her friends looking through the photos on top of a ferris wheel. In the novelization, Twilight is actually still in Equestria and, in the end, imagines that she is performing with her Canterlot High friends. 'My Past is Not Today' Twilight briefly appears in a flashback offering her hand to Sunset Shimmer after her defeat. 'Friendship Through the Ages' Twilight performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing the first verse on piano, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games' In the third film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious. The Twilight from Equestria does not appear until the very end of the movie, where she explains that she did not respond to Sunset's letters because she was dealing with a time travel loop, referring to the events of the two-part episode finale of the fifth season of Friendship is Magic. She calls it the "strangest thing that ever happened to her". She then notices her human doppelgänger and demotes it to being the second strangest. Human Twilight only sheepishly waves at her counterpart from Equestria. In a deleted scene on the DVD, Sunset meets Twilight at the Sweet Shoppe to talk to her. Sunset tells Twilight that she has a desire for more than intramural sports and is actually considering returning to Equestria. Twilight assures Sunset that the portal is always open for her to return. Later, the waitress arrives with Twilight's order, but she only has Equestrian bits as money. Sunset pays for her, saying she can pay her back when she comes to Equestria. Other depictions 'Hasbro.com Equestria Girls description' Twilight Sparkle isn't exactly feeling like herself these days. Still, the brains of most operations, this perky princess won't let anything get into her way. Even if that means transporting to another universe to reunite old friends, expose Canterlot High's most feared villain, and unite the masses before the Fall Formal so she can take home the crown. But it's all in a day's work for Twilight Sparkle, and she will use all the skills she has: her determination, her charm, and her intelligence to get the job done. Well, that, and a little bit of magic! 'Rainbow Rocks description' When her friends need her, no one shines like Twilight Sparkle. As lead singer for the Rainbooms, she works to get everyone rockin’ to the same rhythm, so that harmony reigns supreme at Canterlot High. 'Rainbow Rocks Encore description' Twilight Sparkle's superstar style sets her apart as the lead singer of The Rainbooms. With the magic of friendship on her side, she helps her friends defeat the villainous band, The Dazzlings, before they take over Canterlot High. In the Equestria Girls Minis - Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, Twilight Sparkle is featured in her own short. Quotes Gallery References es:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle pt-br:Twilight Sparkle ru:Твайлайт Cпаркл Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Musicians